Beauty and the Beast
by FranCheesecake
Summary: James turned around to look at her, a blazing look in his eyes. “Yeah?” “I think,” Lily said slowly, looking up at him, “I think I’d like that.”


**(A/N) Yes I have been watching quite a few Disney movies lately but its only because they are amazing...ha ha. OK so here is another songfic oneshot for you I wrote it just now in about five minutes soo...yeahh ha ha. I don't own anything you recognize...obviously...DD**

* * *

"You make me SICK."

These words that had been shouted across the grounds that one day after owls still rolled around in James Potter's head, giving him an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. They constantly reminded him that his newfound friendship with Lily Evans was a very, _very_ precious thing and he would do well to remember how she used to see him; as an arrogant bullying toe-rag.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

He had really though hard about Lily Evens during that summer and he began to deflate his ego and lay off hexing people just for the fun of it, yes even old Snivily; well, now that only happened on special occasions, but that was beside the point. He had wanted to change for her. Moony had rolled his eyes and muttered 'finally' when he told his friends of his plan and that gave him confidence because well, Lily actually _talked_ to Moony.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

She was amazed at the change in James Potter, Lily reflected as she sat under the huge tree by the edge of the lake. Her friend Remus had always said that under the arrogance James was a good guy but the fiery red-head only was just beginning to believe him. At the beginning of the year had been furious when she had found out that James had been made Head Boy but now she could see why. James really was the funny, caring, responsible guy Remus had always said he was. She had just never taken the time to look past the arrogance before.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Their friendship blossomed and by April they were inseparable. But one night as they were sitting together in the head's common room reading, James was being very fidgety and running his hands through his hair, a trait, Lily now knew, he possessed to be a nervous habit.

"James what's wrong?" she finally asked

"I...um…well…nothing Lily," he stammered, turning red.

Lily smiled and closed her book and sitting forward toward him, "Of course it's something, I can tell. What's bothering you?"

"Well I, I'm trying to figure how to ask someone something very important." James replied running a hand through his hair again.

"Most of the time when I have to ask someone something important I just come right out and ask them." Lily supplied, attempting to be helpful. "Does that help?"

James nodded and dropped his gaze to his hands. Lily sat back and made to open her book again when James spoke.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Lily fingers paused in their movements over the pages of her book and she looked up at James. Her eyes sought his to see if he was serious and she could tell he was.

"James, I…" Lily trailed off, James had completely caught her off guard with the question and while she couldn't't deny she was beginning to have feelings for him that could possibly extend beyond friendship she was not at all expecting the question to come.

A dejected look passed across James' face for less than an instant and he shook his head and got to his feet, "I know, I know…No Potter. Sorry, it just sort of slipped out, I'll go now."

He began to walk toward the door and the feelings that swooped through Lily as she watched him walk away with that crestfallen look to him answered his question in her heart.

"James! Wait!" She called after him, her book falling to the floor as she jumped to her feet.

James turned around to look at her, a blazing look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I think," Lily said slowly, looking up at him, "I think I'd like that."

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

**(A/N) Sooooo? What did you think??**


End file.
